Not Alone Anymore
by lil-crimson815
Summary: Hotaru was always alone without anyone by her side. Her parents got worried and ended up blakmailing her to get herself to break free from her loner shell and find herself a true friend. Out of the blue Mikan came to her rescue.


You can never break a bond between two best friends that share a unselfish and kind relationship.  
Find it and you will never be alone in the world again. Find it and you will enjoy a bond so strong that it is unbreakable by the means of jealousy or betrayal.

Imai residence  
Dinner time  
"Hotaru when was the last you brought a friend here?" Mr. Imai asked, his face gave no expression.

The raven head girl sitting two seats away from the right looked up from her dinner and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I have no need for such a thing father. They will be a nuisance in the long run," Hotaru replied looking away from her father and continued enjoying her sea food meal.

"You never brought a friend over ever since elementary school," he said putting down his utensil and folding his hands on the table.

"Father, I did bring a friend home. Natsume goes to my school, so he is considered my friend. I even brought home a girl with pink hair," Hotaru replied not looking at her father.

"Natsume is your cousin and that pink haired girl is a robot you invented. Hotaru you can't be alone for the rest of your life," said with a sigh. He might be emotionless but he really worries about his daughter. Both his son Subaru and Tsubasa are normal, with friends and best of all with a smile. However Hotaru is always alone and expressionless, she needs a friend if not a lover to cheer her dull life. He had his wife to cure his bleak life, his daughter seems to be heading the same way he was 20 years back.

"Sis, you are not going to end up alone with 12 cats are you?" Tsubasa joked and laughed at his own joke. gave him a glare and he shut up. Hotaru ignored her brother; instead she pulled out a small shot gun and aim at her brother. Tsubasa quickly avoided the shot and snickered at his sister's angered face.

shook his head in disapproval. How did his little angelic violet eyed baby turn into this?

"No invention on the table. Hotaru behave like a lady, Tsubasa stop bullying your sister, Subaru don't laugh at them, you are not helping by being amused," Mrs. Imai said controlling her children in an instant.

"Father you worry too much, Hota-chan would probably end up like you anyway." Subaru the eldest said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Father the worst that can happen is she is going to end up a rich little widow with a dozen cats to keep her company. That's not so lonely," Tsubasa joked.

"Father, you should listen to my brothers, they have a point there thought I don't appreciate their sarcasm,"Hotaru added.

Her father was about to give her a lecture when his wife just gave him a pet on his arm signaling him to leave the matter to her. He sighed and left it to his capable wife to take care of their children.

"Hota-chan shall we have a talk after dinner?" Mrs. Imai asked gently handing her daughter a napkin.

"Yes mother," she replied obediently taking the napkin and cleaned her messy hands.

The eldest son gave his sister a smirk in a mocking way, he knew that Hotaru hates girl talk but she could not refuse their mother. Mrs. Imai may look like a harmless butterfly with her beautiful looks and slender body but when she is angry she might evolve to a very scary hawk.

After dinner the two ladies walked up to the study room while the men of the family had their business talk.

Hotaru's POV

Another girl talk, this has been happening too often lately.

"Hota-chan, why won't you talk with your school mates?" she asked as soon as we settled down.

Its not that I don't want to talk to them but it's just that they won't come anywhere near me. Ever since elementary school I had a hard time finding friends since I don't show any emotions and I refuse to be the one that talks first. Anyway I don't need friends, I'm happy the way I am now.

"Mother it's not a big deal that I don't have any friends, even Natsume doesn't have friends," I replied her. My cousin who was as emotionless as me was suffering the same fate of not being able to make friends.

"That was last time, now he has a great friend by his side, Ruka Nogi. They are so close now that they are unseperatable," mother said while pulling out her tablet to show a picture of two boys. Natsume who was usually had a cold blank stare actually had some light in his eyes.

Are friends really that necessary?

"Hotaru I know you prefer to be alone but you still need someone by your side. When you have a friendship that is so strong you will never feel alone in the world again," my mother said with her hands on my cheek.

Maybe I should give it a try but I don't see any need of having on. I'm fine the way I am now but if Natsume can change maybe I can too. There is no way that I am going to lose to that poker face playboy.

"If Natsume who loves to be alone wants a friend by his side I'm sure you do too dear. Break away from your shell and go find your special friend. On the way maybe you will find me a son-in-law," she giggled and walked to the door. It seems the girl talk is over. Since she didn't blackmail me I guess there is no hurry in finding this friend…

"By the way Hota-chan, you are given unpaid leave by the company until you find your friend since I don't want you juggling two heavy responsibilities," she added and left the room.

On second thought I need a friend ASAP. No friend = no work = no money = I'm very unhappy. What is worse that having no money?

Author's Note

It is a bit short but I couldn't help but to write it down. I might forget it.

I hope you guys like it.

Review please. ^-^


End file.
